


A proper maid

by VictorianLesbian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room is warm and the all too many blankets give off a deep heat, but the thing that warms her up intimately is the body slumbering under the many blankets in the warm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A proper maid

**Author's Note:**

> The more I read DWMagazine#437's interview “we decided they shared a bed but didn't have a proper relationship” the more this ff took shape in my head.

Vastra is tired. She couldn't crack the case and the streets of London are starting to get too cold for her. She's irritable and nervous, she comes back home when all the lights have been turned off and the fire in the chimney is fighting to stay alive, burning what it can of the all too charred logs.  
She needs no light to see, she's a Silurian and her eyes get soon accustomed to the world around her. She walks up the steps that lead her to her room, a tired hand sweeping across her eyes in exhaustion, entering her room she heaves a sigh of relief: the burner in her room is still alive, the room is warm and the all too many blankets give off a deep heat, but the thing that warms her up intimately is the body slumbering under the many blankets in the warm room.  
Jenny doesn't even stir at the arrival of her mistress. It's become a routine for them now, every night the human maid waits for her in her room.

It all started some months before, in a particularly agitated evening. The rain had fallen so hard they had both come back home soaked to the bone, Jenny shaking like a leaf even though it hadn't been winter yet, and Vastra so chilled she was on the verge of falling to the ground unconscious. The burners hadn't yet been turned on, the only fire that had been already started was the one in Madame's room. She would come home so late at night, and the knowledge there was a warm fire waiting for her gave her the strength to stay out to all hours. That night, both too cold and tired to be embarrassed or formal, they fell asleep in Vastra's bed, and since that night they hadn't abandoned that routine.

The lizard woman takes off her clothes and gets under the many blankets. Jenny's body immediately and unconsciously moves towards that of her mistress and, without waking her, Vastra welcomes her in her arms, taking solace in the warmth of the body around hers. She doesn't want to wake her but the need to touch her is too much. She gently runs her hand along her back over the flimsy nightgown. Jenny sighs in her sleep and Vastra stands still fearing waking her friend, and only when she's sure of her deep sleep she starts back again with her methodical caress. She breathes deep in her hair. That warm essential being in her arms able to reduce her to a puddle of green goo unable to control her own actions.

 

Slowly, she pulls her up above herself to be able to hug her completely, and once Jenny is slumbering with her head on her shoulder, Vastra pushes her hair back with a swift caress, her fingers lingering over her soft cheek.  
Every move is delicate and swift not to wake Jenny, even though she knows her maid wouldn't think ill of such an objectionable setting, other than that her mistress was perhaps even colder than usual that night.

Vastra's hand runs through the length of her back, over her buttocks and out of reflex Jenny's leg nestles itself between hers. She holds her breath when a sudden subtle pleasure starts inside of her at this new and unexpected pressure, and before her brain can stop her own hands, Vastra finds herself securing that leg there with a slightly stronger grip of her hand on the soft skin underneath Jenny's cheek.  
She trembles and holds her breath and swallows audibly, so much in fact that Jenny lightly stirs, a tired sleeping eye opening lazily.

Vastra stands still, hand hands on the girl's hips, hoping she'll fall back asleep without reaching consciousness, but finding herself in top of her mistress Jenny finds herself awake in a matter of seconds, wondering how it is exactly that she ended up there.  
Vastra's breath on her hair is quick, quicker than she expected and her skin feels almost warm to the touch, a testament to the drumming of the heard she can feel under her cheek.  
Endless seconds tick by and Vastra has no clue as to a solution to all that, one that won't embarrass her anyway.

Jenny unwittingly puts more pressure with her thigh on the center of her mistress unease. Vastra can't help but moan a little in the back of her throat and Jenny is suddenly very aware of what is going on.

Jenny moves again, this time with purpose, brushing against and calling forth more sighs from her mistress who's trying very hard to feel embarrassed by all that but who can't help but needing to feed this sudden urgent need that makes her stomach twist. The room is suddenly spinning and the heat is so scorching she fear she might burst up in flames, the blankets now a heavy unbearable weight pulling her down.  
Jenny by now is straddling one of her mistress thighs, the lizard's hands on her hips instructing her and pleading with her to increase her rhythm.

The rush of euphoria is deeper and more seeded than the Silurian would have expected and while she's trying to gather herself she pulls Jenny more firmly on top of her, hoping against hope she can disappear between that black curtain of hair avoiding indefinitely facing the embarrassment the next moments are sure to bring.

Jenny lets herself be held, even though the Silurian's strength is crippling, until slowly she feels Vastra letting go of her. As the blood rushes back to Jenny's limbs, no one says a single word, they don't look each other in the eye, or move an inch.  
If she were to move she could embarrass her mistress, so Jenny simply settles back down, her head on Vastra's shoulder, forcibly ignoring her own wildly beating heart and flushed cheeks.  
Only when she can feel Jenny relax in slumber against her Vastra dares breathe again.

The next morning neither is willing to even acknowledge what transpired between them the night before. The day runs smoothly; errands have to be attended to, Scotland yard needs to be informed of their progresses, all the usual routine of their lives.  
Jenny is the impeccable maid she was the day before, no emotions or embarrassment in her voice or on her face. Vastra more than once is tempted to ask her whether she has forgotten the night before but refrains every time, unwilling as she is to embark in the necessary explanation, had the answer been a startled no.

She is thankful Jenny hasn't run away abhorred by her. When she woke up that morning and Jenny had been nowhere to be found she had feared the worst, only to realize that Jenny was standing right there, dressed in her outfit, breakfast in hand.

 

She that it the human world what they had done the night before was frowned upon, condemned harshly, but she hadn't been able to stop it or herself that night. She had been nursing feelings for Jenny for a while now and even if she'd never wanted the young woman to know of them, now her actions might have given her away. The frustration of months sharing the same bed bad brought her to the brink, forcing her hand, making her show her true intentions.

That night she stayed out longer than usual, she wasn't ready to face coming back home or the possibility she might find an empty bed. She waited out, on the street, even though her work had been concluded a while before, until the cold didn't descend heavy upon her and she couldn't postpone going back to Paternoster Row's door number thirteen.

Everything was precisely as it had been the night before: lights down, the fireplace dying slowly in the living room, her eyes getting used to the darkness as she walks up the squeaking steps of the stairwell. Nothing looks out of place even though she know the changes brought on as consequences of last night's actions would lie behind her very door. She took a deep breath, trying to gather some courage to open the door. She's truly exhausted and too cold to spare energy on a vile and useless feeling as remorse. With a sigh she opens the door, uncaring of the noise she's now making, only to stop turn around with all the softness she can muster to close the door behind her noiselessly: Jenny sleeps in her bed once again.

Vastra feels the juvenile need to cover her own mouth not to squeak with joy at the sight. She takes off her clothes as quick as she can, she doesn't want to miss a single second more of her maid's warm skin on hers. She curls up in bed as next to Jenny as she can without actually touching her.  
She lies there, simply looking at her, not touching but feeling the heat coming off of the girl's skin all the way over to her cold scales.

The warmth, the familiar feeling, the perfume of the young woman, the exhaustion and the relief at finding the human not horrified by her presence, all conspire against her and she finds herself on the brink of sleep when a sudden movement shakes her senses. Jenny has left her post and is now resting her head on the crook of her neck, her arm slung over Vastra's waist.

Another couple of nights goes by with the two of them simply holding on to each other for warmth and comfort, all as it was before, if it weren't for the now barely contained need of the reptile to confess her feelings to the young maid. She feels old and silly, and selfish for wanting to unburden herself and bring the weight of her confession down upon Jenny. Jenny who hadn't looked frazzled in the least over what had happened some nights before. Vastra didn't know what she could have expected from the young human had she dared to confess, but her curiosity most definitely didn't give her permission to do so.

She reasons with herself, she'll never know what Jenny feels if she doesn't dare say anything. Jenny who always took all of Vastra's peculiarities in stride; her scales for example had never left her shocked, she had simply accepted her non-human nature. Her gruff and sharp personality, her constant need not to hold anyone above suspicion. They had even committed crimes together, robbing banks when they had had no money and she hadn't left the Silurian not even then. They had learned from each other; Jenny had learned to pick the most sophisticated locks, she had learned how to use a sword and be a trusty sidekick. Vastra knew she could never make do without the girl at that point.

In spite of this, or maybe because of it, the courage to declare herself had always eluded her, and even now, even after the night they had spent together, a part of Vastra was rationally pointing out that Jenny was a maid, trained to do her mistress bidding. Had she forced her in any way? Had she felt obliged by some sort of professional code to acquiesce to her vile needs?

On the third night after that night Vastra comes back home at a pretty decent hour, frustrated and angry at the world. The stupid Scotland Yard agents not only had stopped her from doing her job but had also be in the way all evening only for her to realize that all the information they had fed her during the case had been made out of a wrong assumption, effectively wasting her time for all those frustrating nights of pointless staking out. She went home fed up with those stupid apes.

Without thought to the young slumbering woman she slams the door to her room shut. The girl jumps up on the bed, wide awake and confused by the sudden noise. She can feel the Silurian's distress and hear her mumbling incoherently and she immediately knows of her mistress' frustration and rage. She can make out only a few words, 'apes' and 'incompetent' and 'stupid and useless'. If she hadn't been sure Vastra would not have appreciated she'd have laughed. The sight of the usually stoic woman mumbling while fighting with the buttons on her dress was a sight the maid couldn't not find adorable. Jenny moves quickly to her side before she can shred the pricey dress. Once they are done with the dress Vastra realizes for the first time that she must have woken the girl with her uncaring venting.

«I'm sorry.» She mutters, vaguely embarrassed while Jenny finds a comfortable spot in the bed once again, the girl smiles gently, her hand searching for her blindly in the darkness.  
«The job didn't go well?» Asked the girl already knowing the more than obvious answer.  
Vastra sighs and pulls her more firmly to her side «All that cold for nothing.»

Her mood couldn't be darker that night. Jenny makes herself comfortable in Vastra's arms, hoping her warmth can lessen her rage, she softly caresses the reptile's arm while exhaustion had the better of them. In one particularly brave moment Vastra kisses the crown of her head only to end up with her fingers playing with the obsidian strands of hair on the girls head. Strange things those hair, the reptile woman must admit she likes them. They are soft and smooth and her finger get stuck or run smoothly along them with no apparent logic.

Jenny caresses her side, her hand open on her midriff that gives an involuntary spasm out of surprise. Vastra has to admit, if anyone was to walk in on them, they'd look strange lying there cuddling like any couple she had known of, except that they were not a couple.

Jenny's skin warms Vastra, not only her scales but also her heart which is steadily pumping with a stronger rhythm at each moment. She grabs the had that was resting on her stomach and links their fingers together. Her sigh captures the attention of the young girl that now looks at her with eyes full of curiosity.

«Go back to sleep.» comes the suggestion on the Silurian who is avoiding her eyes, trying not to reveal her feelings.  
«Did I do something wrong?» asks Jenny, suddenly very awake. Vastra shakes her head while she licks her lips, suddenly incapable of speech when the girl's leg curls around hers.  
The girl's eyes widen suddenly with the knowledge and she start to move away from her mistress who feels suddenly deadly cold inside.  
«Wait.» she tries to hold her by the wrist without knowing what else to say.  
«I understand, ma'am.» she states with a tremor in her voice, moving south the hand that was still linked to the reptile's one. She searches under the covers for Vastra's midriff again. The reptile can see the sudden blush on the girl's face, in spite of the darkness. The girl slowly lays her hand on the apex of her thighs, delicately pressing just like she had done with her thigh a couple of nights prior.  
«You don't have to.» the Silurian tries to reason.  
«Would it make you happy if I did it?» asked Jenny pressing more firmly. Vastra can only nod and Jenny smiles at knowing her mistress is wanting of the same attention she could give some night before.

She hadn't been shocked or put off by the Silurian's request, she had been so perfectly human and vulnerable in her need in that moment that Jenny had been moved by her urgent need, not to mention her own growing attraction.  
Their symbiosis had become so necessary for Jenny that her initial admiration for her extraordinary fighting abilities had morphed into another deeper feeling for the Silurian. They had shared the squalor of poverty, she had thought the reptile everything she knew of human's societies. They had become necessary for one another, and for as hard as she had tried to close the Silurian out of her heart, Jenny had to acknowledge at some point that she had fallen in love with that hard-headed, unfeeling, grumpy old lizard.

She loved her and even though she knew her feelings could never be reciprocated by such a strong woman, a woman who could have man and women alike at her feet, she was content just being there, near her, useful for as much as she could, and, why not, be the one to give her pleasure when she needed it in the night.

«Well then.» sighed Jenny as her hand moved once again on Vastra over her nightgown. The reptile was holding fast to the girl's shoulders, pulling her down upon her to drown out her whimpers in the hot pulsating neck of the girl in her arms, her warm blood rushing underneath the fragile skin just inches fro her teeth. She closes her eyes to concentrate of the fingers touching her, she holds onto her back while the rush of pleasure floods her brain and she can't help but moan. She kisses Jenny's neck, her cheeks, then stops. She stares for only a moment at the red wet lips of the girl. She's dying to have them upon her own but she's read many a book on human behavior and knows that that is an incredibly intimate gesture and she doesn't want to force Jenny. She could never forgive herself if she did.  
She wants to give back to the young maid, touch her, lick her warm skin, find out what lies underneath her clothes and make her hers all night. She yearns for it, and she could do with Jenny's body as she pleases, after all she's double the size of the girl, she could easily overpower her and take her if she wanted, but what would that make her if not a selfish vile creature that takes whatever she wants, with no regards to who might get hurt in the process? So she restrains herself and kisses her hair over and over until she falls asleep in her arms.

It becomes routine for them after that, just another of Jenny's duties. Vastra feels horrible taking advantage of the young maid so shamelessly. She loves her but fear of rejection stops her every time, every time Jenny looks at her with those big trusting eyes. She doesn't even know if she's supposed to thank her afterward, she's afraid that would make the girl feel like a prostitute, so she simply lies there afterwords, caressing her back and kissing her head until she falls asleep.  
Then one night it just happens: in a particularly cold winter night, weeks after their relationship changed into that strange undefinable way, Vastra simply blurts it out.  
Jenny's become adept at what she does, she knows when and where and how to touch even though she never once moved underneath the barrier the clothes allow. On one of those nights the rush of release is stronger, more violent and satisfying and words fly out of Vastra's mind with no ability of her mind to catch them.  
«I love you, Jenny.» she says and then she kisses her. It's the first time she does something like that, and she stops breathless, knowing she has done and said too much. Her guilty eyes fly immediately to Jenny's who look petrified, lying there, still perched on her hands in an effort to maintain balance on top of her mistress. There is a moment of silence that lasts way too long and Vastra bites her lip full of guilt as Jenny sits down on the bed away from her. The Silurian is just about to say something again, unable to withstand the screaming silence in the room when she sees Jenny's tears starting to flow down her face.  
«Jenny … » Vastra is about to plead for Jenny's forgiveness at such unwelcome words when Jenny does the most unexpected thing: she kisses her through her tears.  
At first the Silurian doesn't understand what is going on but, as soon as she recovers from the shock, she holds the girl fast against her and kisses her back as she has longed to do for months now.  
«I really love you.» she repeats when the break apart to catch their breath and Jenny laughs while tears stream down her face and kisses her a thousand times.  
«Why didn't you tell me before?» she pretends to be mad once the tears have stopped.  
«I feared it would make you run from me.» Admits the Silurian, suddenly feeling silly for all those months of hesitation.  
«Didn't you know I love you too?» asks the young maid, burying her face in Vastra's neck.  
«Well if you didn't know I loved you how I have known the same thing of you?» asks the reptile, curling her arm around Jenny's waist to lay her softly down underneath her. Desire rears its head and screams from their eyes and Vastra finally has the courage and permission to touch her maid and love her fully.  
She's drunk on the heat of that body, her hand running along Jenny's spine underneath the nightgown as they kiss, the girl arching her back to give her more access. It's easy as a game, but way more exciting. Jenny links her arms around Madame Vastra's neck while she tastes her lips, the  
forked tongue of the reptile tickling her and she laughs with an inebriating feeling of freedom to do and touch and kiss as she pleases. The reptile woman can finally tough and explore that body she had longed for. Her hand runs swiftly down over the smooth skin while Jenny does the same, finding Vastra's skin to be soft to the tough. She had had to limit her touches to her face and neck before and the freedom to caress the smooth planes of her back is a pleasurable new experience. They keep simply touching, simply caressing each other for a long time even though their need is constantly making itself known. And when the Silurian reaches her goal, past the swell of Jenny's abdomen, she finds out just exactly how similar they are. Jenny has no intention of being left behind in her exploration, and now runs her hand freely over the places she had only been allowed stolen caresses over clothes before. They smile with a conspiratorial twinkle in both their eyes and they call each others' names softly. Jenny can finally free herself of all those months when she had been allowed to touch but hadn't been touched in return. They continued holding onto each other, holding and taking each other all night long until the sun came up and they were left breathlessly whispering words of love as they wait for sleep to claim them.

**Author's Note:**

> written by: VictorianLesbian  
> translated by: Spooky85


End file.
